Kaszuk Lyr'Yan'Nya
Kaszuk is the Shaman of the Moss Scale Tribe. Like all members of his tribe he is short, just under 5 feet tall, his scales have small bits of moss and algae growing on them, and he smells like a fetid swamp. His right eye is a dull yellow, which is normal for his people, his left appears to be damaged, it has no pigment and is bloodshot. He wears skins and decorations of many different animals. With his jagged teeth, primitive arms and armor, and twitchy movements he does not look friendly. The Next Moss Scale Shaman Kaszuk was hatched by the Brood Mother Lyr'Yan'Nya, a member of the Moss Scale tribe. The tribe resided in the Wryarq Bog. Located on the north side of the Sruth River. The swamp, however, was also home to a particularly vicious and large scream of harpies with whom the tribe was constantly in conflict with. Like all Moss Scales, his father granted him his name and nothing more from then he was reared by his mother until his first hunt at the age of 4. Once he returned from that hunt he became a full member of the tribe and treated as such. At the age of six Kaszuk began having visions and hearing voices in his head. He kept this a secret for fear that he would be killed by his kin. Months passed, the visions remained blurry and incomprehensible but the voice was now calling him by name. Finally, when he could take the stress no longer he confided in the tribal elder, Lyssks. A ritual was performed, placing Kaszuk in a trance. While in his dream state he was able, finally, to clearly see where the voice was coming from. He found himself in a damp cavern, dimly lit with the glow of the neon moss. The room had no visible entrance or exit and was empty except for a large egg in the center. The egg slowly hatched, and rising from it's shell, a female lizardfolk holding a fanged club. Kaszuk knew who she was immediately and dropped to his knees before the goddess Semuanya. She told Kaszuk that she had chosen him to lead his people as their next shaman. Through him she would watch over and protect his tribe as the other shaman had done before him. The next few years of Kaszuk's life were ones of training and reverence. Lyssks guided Kaszuk so that when he died, Kaszuk could take his place. Eventually he gained mastery over manipulation of the divine energies granted him by Semuanya. It was not long after Kaszuk's 11th year that the harpies attacked. Their numbers had grown suddenly and unexpectedly catching the Moss Scale's by surprise. The tribe was nearly wiped out by the attack. Survivors were rounded up and either killed or imprisoned to later be eaten by the harpies and their young. During the assault Kaszuk ran to defend Lyr'Yan'Nya but he arrived too late. The most vicious of the harpies, one named Avaria, had torn her apart, she flew away cackling before Kaszuk could react. Then, he went to check on Lyssks. The entrance to Lyssks hut was already littered with dead harpies. Kaszuk ran inside to see Lyssks tending his own wounds. Lyssks told Kaszuk to flee, the battle was lost and Kaszuk was the best chance they had of survival. After much convincing he finally fled. Leaving behind the swamp and leaving his tribe to fend for themselves. During his escape he caught vision of Avaria heading south. If he couldn't defend his tribe, he would avenge his mother. Greed of Fire see: Greed of Fire Moss Scale Recovery It has been over a year since the Battle for Wryarq Bog and much has happened to the Moss Scale Tribe. After the death of Lyssks the mantle of Tribe Shaman passed to Kaszuk. Though young, the trials he undertook in the months leading up to the battle and the period he spent as a captive of the harpies prepared him for the hardships of being a leader. At first, Kaszuk took on the role of Maekrix, the tribal chief of the Moss Scales. He organized mating assignments, hunting parties and many other tasks necessary for rebuilding. As the shaman, Kaszuk mated with several females. Moss Scales do not mate for life, nor do they mate for pleasure it is strictly an act of procreation. Every day he would use the powers granted to him by Semuanya; plant growth healed the damage done by the battle, summoned creatures helped rebuild huts and fortify defenses, purifying food and water ensured that what little food they had would last and augury ensured that Kaszuk stayed on the right path. Kaszuk recalled hearing about group of Moss Scales who had passed through Qor'Rok Tar. Using his ability to speak with animals he enlisted the aid of several red-shouldered hawks. He wrote short notes, telling any Moss Scales that it was safe to return home, attached the notes to each hawk and sent them to find his kin. Fortunately, one of the hawks was successful in locating a party of Moss Scales who had managed to escape during the scream's initial attack and they returned to Wryarq Bog. They attributed their survival to the one who had become the groups leader, Ak'klok. Ak'klok and the hawk, who he named Austrat (draconic for "to fly") had become close companions during the trip. Nightly, Kaszuk, Ak'klok and the other refugees shared stories of their trials. As the Shaman of the Moss Scales, Kaszuk inherited the traditional headdress. The honor itself was great enough for Kaszuk but soon he discovered even more. When wearing the headdress he began to hear voices. Having experienced this before he knew what to do. As a child, Kaszuk also had distorted visions. Lyssks burned sacred plants in order to put the young lizardfolk into a state of deep meditation. Kaszuk now did this for himself. Now in a deep trance, Kaszuk found himself in the same damp cavern where he was visited by Semuanya. He was in a long passage the floor was covered by a few inches of water and it was lit by iridescent moss, the familiar smell of Wryarq Bog permeated the air. Confidently he proceeded down the passage. After a short time he reached an open cavern. In the center of this room Kaszuk again saw the egg. The last time he was here Semuanya rose from that egg. The egg did not hatch. This time spirits of lizardfolk appeared around the room, five in total. As Kaszuk assessed them he recognized one as Lyssks. Kaszuk placed a hand to his chest and bowed to his fallen mentor. Lyssks explained that the headdress Kaszuk was wearing was a conduit to the spirit realm. With a strong enough bond and enough effort Kaszuk could use the headdress to commune with the former Moss Scale Shaman. The headdress also granted the shaman abilities and powers that could be used to protect his tribe. Lyssks and the other shaman expressed their pride and hopes for Kaszuk shortly before his vision ended. Several months passed and the time to choose a new Maekrix was upon them. It was Kaszuk's responsibility as the Moss Scale Shaman to oversee the Wiyat. The Wiyat is a series of trials which determines the most suitable leader. Normally, seven to ten members of the tribe are selected, but due to the low amount of candidates only three male Moss Scales were elected by the tribe to take part in the Wiyat: Ojibway, Li'kai and Ak'klok. The Wiyat consists of four separate tests. The first is a test of skill. For the first part of the first trial each candidate will be given thirty minutes to swim through several checkpoints positioned in many locations inside and around Lake Agda'aguk. With any remaining time the candidates may spearfish. Both speed and spearfishing skill will be judged. The second trial is a test of might. The candidates will take part in wrestling matches the winner is decided by pin or submission. Third is the test of knowledge. Each candidate must display knowledge of Moss Scale history as well as problem solving skills and tests of morality. Finally, the test of character. Candidates are given the opportunity to speak for themselves and to display any special skills or talents that they believe would be beneficial for the Maekrix to posses. The final decision would be left to the Shaman. A few days before the Wiyat was to begin Kaszuk received a vision. He, again, found himself in the caverns of the spirit realm. Lyysks explained that Kaszuk someone would soon pay him a visit. They did not reveal the identity of the visitor, only that it was a friend and that Kaszuk should aid them in any way they need. Zorak Gargalgrog of Qor'Rok Tar arrived shortly after. Zorak had a lot of things to tell Kaszuk. But before that, he was invited to stay and witness the trials as Kaszuk's guest. Eager to see the rituals and strengths of the Moss Scales, Zorak accepted the invitation. The Wiyat took place over several days. The first day was the test of skill, the next three days would be the test of might and the final day would be the test of knowledge and the test of character. In the end, Kaszuk granted leadership of the tribe to Ak'klok. Not only did he mange to keep many Moss Scale's alive during the harpy occupation but he excelled in each stage of the Wiyat. The first task of the new Maekrix is always to hold a feast in honor of the other candidates. Ak'klok showed great modesty as he recognized the strength of his competitors. He also named a new master of the hunt. Li'kai was granted the title of Kurik Rhyaex (literal translation, slayer of meat.) The feast was the first sign of normalcy that the Moss Scales had experienced since the harpy invasion. Kaszuk was finally able to let his guard down. Children began hatching, including Kaszuk's first young, whom he named Lyssks, after his mentor. The new Fintir Rhyaex, Li'kai ensured that the tribe always had enough food while maintaining the balance of nature. Maekrix Ak'klok took well to his new position and has proven to be a fair, wise and strong leader. With the Wiyat complete and the feats over Zorak and Kaszuk discussed the reason for his visit. Zorak explained that after the battle he and the other guardians traveled to Trifid city. They were invited by Jolga to a meeting between the leaders of the cities in the region. Sir Lewis was quick to blame the Moss Scales and the Qor'Rok Tarians for the harpies taking control in the first place. He expressed a need to prepare a defense against the orcs and lizardfolk and a need to treat them both as a threat. he results of these demands are still unknown. There was also another man, Clappam, an official within Trifid city. He has called on Zorak and the Guardians of Grog for a very important task. Zorak was asked to assemble the guardians and meet in the city 18 months after the Battle for Wryarq Bog. Kaszuk remained reluctant to leave the bog. After all, they were just now getting back to normal life in the tribe. Using the herbs he put himself into a trance again, he communed with the spirits. He was told that Zorak was, in fact, who he was to aid. The spirits told him to, once again, travel with Zorak and the guardians. After communing with the elders Kaszuk told Zorak that he would be rejoining the guardians for his quest. As always, it was the duty of the shaman to find his successor. Kaszuk knew that it was not his decision, that Semuanya herself made the choice and he simply needed to stay vigilant. In the meantime he shared what skills he could. He taught herbalism, healing techniques, Moss Scale history, how to fashion spears and weave nets, the teachings of Semuanya and of course, about the dangers of outsiders. The Moss Scales have always been isolationists. Wryarq Bog is their home and it provides everything they could need. Kaszuk was always taught about how dangerous outsiders were, especially humans. They were greedy, violent and unpredictable. His personal experience only strengthened that belief. While there were some outsiders who he met that he respects and some that would even be considered friends, most were exactly what he thought they would be. It is true that the warriors of Qor'Rok Tar and Faraac aided in the liberation of Wryarq, but he believes they did so only because the harpies posed a greater threat. Initially, Jolga refused to commit her armies to the cause and the Sir Lewis' motives are clearly malicious. He even beheld cowardice on the part of his allies. When he first met the Guardians of Grog they defeated Avaria together. Afterwards they had returned to the town. That was when they had learned that one of the children was still missing and was likely, somewhere in the caves. The party was ready to cut and run, considering their part of the job over, Kaszuk decided to search the caves himself, witch guilted the others into helping. Later, during the raid on Wryarq Bog, the squad had reached a clearing with no cover. Even after Kaszuk assured them that he would provide cover not a single member was willing to take the risk. Once again, Kaszuk took matters into his own hands, preparing the spells he sped across the clearing. And, once again, the rest were shamed into showing bravery. Dwarves, he had thought, were greedy, but at least had honor, Mareg had proven that wrong, as a soldier on a mission one needs to be ready to give their life for the cause. Mareg was more concerned with survival than the task at hand. These events were not left out of the stories Kaszuk told. All of his people should know that while there are some helpful and honorable outsiders most are just as selfish and dangerous as they had always believed. This was, of course, stressed to Maekrix Ak'klok. He was not here during the battle so Kaszuk emphasized that while we are grateful for their help, outsiders should still be shunned. The only exception to this potentially being Jolga. She is the leader of Qor'Rok Tar and is and honest and trustworthy individual. The decision to speak with her would of course be left up to Ak'klok, Kaszuk could only offer his best advice to the Maekrix. Zorak is to be considered an outsider as well, he was allowed here as a guest of Kaszuk, but that is a personal relationship. The same goes for the other Guardians of Grog. We are grateful for what they have done and they will be remembered as heroes, but they are still outsiders.